Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki
Summary Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki, known to the world at large as the Sage of the Six Paths (Rikudō Sennin), was a legendary god-like figure who founded Ninshū, which led to the creation of the ninja world. He was the son of Princess Kaguya Ōtsutsuki‎‎ and alongside his fraternal twin brother, were the first to be born with the same powerful chakra as their mother. Both he and his brother defeated their mother, who had become the terrifying Ten-Tails, in battle and sealed the powerful beast within him, thus making Hagoromo the first jinchūriki. Powers and Stats: Tier: At least 5-C Name: Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki '''(known as '''Rikudō Sennin in the Shinobi World) Origin: Naruto Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Alien, Sage, Father of Ninjutsu, Savior of this World, God of Shinobi Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Superhuman Speed, Superhuman Durability, Ninjutsu Master, Earth Manipulation, Wind Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Lighting Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Yin Manipulation, Yang Manipulation, Yin-Yang Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, True Flight, Durability Negation, Creation, Chakra Manipulation, Aura, Sealing, Enhanced Senses, Absorption, Summoning, Reality Manipulation, Weapon Mastery Attack Potency: At least Moon level (Created the moon in his death-bed) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ | Massively Hypersonic+ Lifting Strength: Class T+ normally, Class E+ via Six Paths Chibaku Tensei Striking Strength: At least Class ZJ+ | Likely Class YJ Durability: At least Moon level Stamina: Extremely High | Virtually unlimited as the Juubi's Jinchuriki Range: Planetary with Chibaku Tensei Standard Equipment: Bashōsen (Banana Palm Fan), Benihisago (Crimson Gourd), Kohaku no Jōhei (Amber Purifying Pot), Kōkinjo (Golden Canopy Rope), Shichiseiken (Seven Star Sword), Sword of Nunoboko Intelligence: Extremely High (Ninshuu's creator and others notable weapons) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Six Paths Chibaku Tensei: He created the Moon with this technique to enclose the Juubi when his death was near. *'Gudōdama (Truth-Seeking Ball):' Truth-Seeking Balls are spheres of black, malleable chakra that are comprised of all five basic nature transformations, natural energy, as well as Six Paths Sage Chakra, and are capable of negating all standard Ninjutsu. These orbs of black chakra are highly versatile and can be used for offensive, defensive and supplementary purposes. The user can apply shape transformation to the balls to alter them into various weapons, either by having the balls pierce through holes in their hands, or by simply grabbing them. The balls can also wrap around the user to act as a defensive shield, or be launched to serve as high-speed projectiles. They are also capable of causing massive explosions by rapidly expanding their size, a lethal attack which can also damage the user's own body. *'Creations of All Things:' It is said that by administering imagination and the spiritual energy of Yin chakra, Rikudō Sennin could create physical form from nothing. By combing this with the application of life force and the physical energy of Yang chakra, he could breathe life in to his creations. This jutsu was used to separate the Jūbi's chakra from its body and split it in to nine parts, resulting in the creation of the Bijū. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Naruto Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Wind Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Water Users Category:Earth Users Category:Psychics Category:Reality Warpers Category:Leaders Category:Shōnen Jump Characters Category:Gravity Users Category:Chi Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Ninjas Category:Ninjas Category:Ninjas Category:Martial Artists Category:Martial Artists Category:Martial Artists Category:Martial Artists Category:Martial Artists